


Me, Myself, and My Husband

by dirtydarkness418



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Romance, Selfcest, Smut, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydarkness418/pseuds/dirtydarkness418
Summary: Post S6 - After a lab accident creates a second Iris, Barry uses the clone to bring some peace and restoration to Iris after she escapes the mirrorverse broken. What he doesn't expect is Iris' clone has some intentions of her own.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Barry Allen/Iris West/Iris West, Iris West/Iris West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Me, Myself, and My Husband

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dyano86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyano86/gifts).



> This is a request. Endgame is either Barry/Iris/Iris or Iris/Iris - just so you're aware. After this first chap, the story goes back to the beginning of how this dynamic came to be. I hope you enjoy. If not, the idea isn't mine, and I have other stories to read.

It was midday, but it didn’t look it. Dark, cloudy, and windy outside, it was the dreariest day Iris could remember seeing in a long while. Probably since this whole thing started.

She was talking to Barry on the phone. He was trying to be positive for her, but she could tell he was just barely holding it together. He’d lost his speed due to a new meta, and living life normally never sat well for him. They’d called in Wally for routine flashing around until they could figure out a way to help Barry, but so far all it did was make Barry feel incompetent and useless.

Iris wished he wouldn’t value his identity so fiercely on his powers, but she knew in the end only he could control that. She would remind him tonight though how completely she loved him and wanted him, even with no super speed at all.

“Well, I should get back to work,” he was saying, and Iris nodded without realizing he couldn’t see her. “I have at least three piles of cases I have to get through before coming home. Might be late.” He paused. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be silly,” she said instantly. “I’ll have something hot for you when you get home, and we can enjoy dinner together, then sit by the fire.”

She could sense him wincing over the phone, but you couldn’t tell when you listened to him.

“Okay.”

“I’ll order out from our favorite place.”

He made no effort to suppress his relief, then silenced his sigh immediately when he realized what it had implied.

Iris laughed.

“Don’t worry about it, Barry,” she said. She was well aware she couldn’t cook.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” she insisted, and it was. “I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah. I’ll call you when I’m on my way.”

“’Kay. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

She hung up her phone and set it down on the windowsill.

The softest whoosh alerted her to a presence entering hers and Barry’s bedroom, and she turned to see who it was, though she knew it could be only one person. Who else could be in the loft?

“Ann,” she said, acknowledging her clone – it was still weird to call her that. But no thanks to Cisco, that’s what she was. “What are you doing here?”

Ann looked amused.

“I wanted to see what you were up to.”

Her eyes lowered to Iris’ lips and then to her breasts before lifting back to her eyes. Iris tried her best not to notice it, or at least to not make it clear that she’d noticed. Having herself check her out was unnerving to say the least, despite the fact that the two of them and Barry had been having threesomes for several months now.

It was weird when it was just the two of them. It felt wrong.

“That was Barry on the phone,” Iris said. “He won’t be home for a while yet. He’s got a heavy load yet.”

“I bet he does.”

Ann smirked, and Iris was baffled once again by how suggestive her clone was. It was as if this second version of herself was an enhanced version of her, and that meant that her sexual drive was twice as intense too. A fact she’d hated when they first met her, because of Barry. Now it made her nervous because of herself.

“I thought I’d order out for us.”

Ann looked delighted.

“For Barry and I,” Iris corrected. “I want to reassure him tonight, and I think that’s best if it’s between him and his _real_ wife.”

At the beginning of their association, that comment would’ve really set off Ann, but now she’d come to accept that she indeed wasn’t the real Iris. Iris’ possessiveness of her husband no longer bothered her. She longed now for someone else mostly, and it wasn’t the man who stood between them.

“Fine with me,” Ann said. “But um…where do you expect me to go? I don’t exactly have a room I can retreat to.”

Iris considered that.

“You could stay at a hotel if you want. I’d be happy to give you money.”

Ann frowned at that, and Iris knew she’d worded it wrong. But what other way was there to say it? Ann didn’t have a job, so she didn’t make any money. There couldn’t be two Irises wandering around Central City. People would ask questions, and not even Cisco would be able to answer them. They certainly didn’t want Ann being kidnapped for experimentation. Who knew the secrets she would unveil if under enough pressure? Or no pressure at all.

“I think I’ll just stay at STAR Labs,” she said. “Do some Netflix and Chilling on my own.”

Iris gulped but hid it as best as she could. She felt her heart drop into her stomach and a sizzling warmth at her core. She was still in denial that she was attracted to herself – so to speak. But she’d watched Ann get off to her and Barry having sex before, and it was a definite turn-on. She’d never admit to it out loud, but it was. And when she met Ann’s eyes again now, she could tell their minds were in sync. Ann knew exactly what she was thinking about.

“Suit yourself,” Iris said, fighting the strangled breath as Ann walked further into the room, leaving the door open since no one else was at home with them.

Ann swayed her hips and eyed Iris seductively again, and it reminded Iris of their last threesome with Barry and how much more attention she’d paid to Iris than to Barry. Barry hadn’t noticed at the time or even afterwards, and Iris hadn’t brought it up when they were back in bed together cuddling. But it bothered her. And what bothered her even more was that she liked it.

“Tell me something,” Ann began.

Iris looked at her suspiciously but tried to play it off as curiosity.

“When did you first realize you were attracted to yourself?”

Iris’ eyes bulged, and she looked away quickly, searching for a response that wouldn’t give her true feelings away.

“I didn’t. I haven’t. I don’t!” She took a step back when she felt Ann slithering close.

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of me.” Ann smirked. “We’ve been together, what? How many times?”

“We’ve been together with Barry.”

“So, pretend he’s here,” Ann suggested, trying to get her to relax. She circled Iris slowly. “He’s just run to the bathroom to grab a condom, since we’ve run out in here. It’s just us for a minute.” She set her hands on Iris’ shoulders, and Iris tensed. “Or maybe it’s not?”

Ann smiled into the curve of Iris’ neck, then kissed her there.

“D-Don’t,” Iris stuttered. “Please don’t,” she begged.

“Why not? Barry won’t be home for hours.”

Iris spun around. “That’s exactly why we can’t – and shouldn’t.”

Ann looked amused. “Because?”

“Because I’m not going to cheat on my husband! If it’s just us, it’s cheating. I won’t do it.”

“Is that the only thing that’s holding you back?”

Iris looked at her, bewildered. “Isn’t that enough?”

Ann closed the distance between them, sifted her fingers through Iris’ hair, and looked her dead in the eyes.

“Just tell me you want me. Admit that to yourself.”

“I don’t.”

“You watch me when you fuck your husband. Don’t deny it.”

“Barry gets me off just fine without your help, and don’t you ever suggest otherwise.”

“Just fine isn’t exactly enough for you anymore though, is it?” Ann teased.

Iris shook her head in disbelief.

“I can’t believe I’m hearing this.” She went to move past her. “You are just-”

But Ann stopped her dead in her tracks with a smoldering kiss, and Iris reciprocated. Slow at first, then greedily, as if she couldn’t get enough. Finally, she clenched her hands on Ann’s shoulders and pushed herself away, breathing heavily.

“How wet are you right now?” Ann breathed.

Lost to herself, Iris pushed her pants and panties to the floor, never breaking eye contact with Ann. Then she grabbed Ann’s hand and shoved it between her legs.

Ann held herself in check, but her voice quivered when she spoke.

“I need to fuck you.”

Iris’ eyes were hazy with desire. She couldn’t find her tongue, couldn’t speak, couldn’t think clearly.

“No more bullshit about Barry,” Ann said. “You have all night with him alone. Give me this.”

Iris cupped Ann’s face in her hands and didn’t object when Ann moved to take her shirt and bra off and palm her breasts.

Ann licked her lips then leaned forward to kiss her again. Iris stopped her just before their lips brushed against each other, her breasts clutched in Ann’s hands.

“What?” Ann asked, no irritation in her voice, just an urgent desire to continue.

“Don’t tell Barry,” Iris said. “I don’t know what he’d do.”

“He’d never harm someone that looked like you,” Ann said bluntly. “He loves you too much.”

Iris licked her lips. “I know that.”

She avoided Ann’s questioning gaze, and finally Ann connected the dots.

“You don’t want him to leave you,” she said.

Iris looked up at her, her gaze saying more than words ever could that she was right. Ann released one of Iris’ breasts to slowly pull her engagement and wedding rings from her finger. She set them gently on the windowsill, then returned to the object of her desire.

“Who’s Barry?” Ann asked, her eyes alight with sexual pleasure.

Iris smiled tremulously and then placed Ann’s hands back on her breasts.

“Make love to me,” she requested, and Ann’s eyes gleamed.

She kissed her without a word and stripped herself as she backed Iris into the bed. They fell freely and Iris backed herself up till she was by the pillows, then laid back down.

Ann spread Iris’ legs as far as they’d go, then kissed her way down her stomach and hovered above her glistening pussy, the wet folds shining in the small bit of light that it made its way through the windows. She got down on her knees and sniffed at the wet skin, then licked her lips, almost brushing the wetness with her tongue.

“This is going to be so good, Iris. You’re going to love it.”

“Fuck me already,” Iris said, her eyes closed, and her head pushed back into the pillow.

“Look at me first.”

Iris lifted her head and watched, her pupils dilating as Ann stuck her tongue into her vagina and searched out the little nub. When she found it, Iris yelped, her grip on the bed sheets tightening.

“A-A-Ann.” She couldn’t suppress the moan that followed. “You’re…oh, God.”

Ann smirked and stuck two fingers into her channel, pumping her slowly as her tongue moved at rapid speeds. She lapped at her juices and nearly came undone herself as Iris wriggled about on the bed, trying to find some semblance of sanity amidst the immeasurable pleasure.

“Fuck!” Iris cried out some time later, arching up and then falling back down as the waves coursed through her. “That was…”

“Oh, honey, we’re not done.” Ann smirked, climbing up her body.

Iris’ eyes widened. “We’re not?”

Ann’s smirk turned into a smile.

“Not by a long shot.”

She leaned down to kiss Iris and then climbed over onto one leg to grind her pussy against it as her knee hit Iris right where she was soaked.

Iris gasped, and Ann started to moan. She grabbed her own breasts and moved on Iris’ leg, pushing on it to catch all the friction she could.

“Fuck!” she cried out, moving faster.

The constant movement of her knee in between Iris’ folds sent Iris reeling too. She grabbed her hips and slapped her ass and pulled her neck down to her so she could kiss her.

“Fuck, this is good. This is so fucking good!” Iris cried.

“Better than Barry?” Ann asked, a dangerous line for this compromising position.

“Fuck!” Iris cursed again, the pleasure between her legs escalating again as her second orgasm approached.

Ann smirked. That was good enough for her.


End file.
